


Now and Then

by dragons_and_angels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Meet the Family, Treat Fic, Weird Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: It was a good thing Mila knew about Sara and Michele's weird relationship before they started dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unheroics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheroics/gifts).



> So this fic doesn't seem to be showing up in the Chocolate Box comm so I've reposted it. Csoru, if you get double of this fic, I am so sorry. AO3 was trying to break me today.

Mila knew that Sara and her brother had a weird relationship with each other. Like they took close to a whole new level. They didn't go as far as to share hotel rooms together (mostly thanks to Sara putting her foot down) but she had long understood that dating Sara included her brother.

"Now, he may start to cry. Don't worry about it, he does that all the time," Sara said as they approached the restaurant where they would be meeting up with Michele. Sara had planned it in the hopes that being in a public place would dim the shouting just a little bit, but Mila was sceptical. Considering Michele didn't see any problem with arguing with skaters in the lobbies of hotels, she was sure the other diners wouldn't stop him at all. "If he starts to shout, I'll stuff something in his mouth and that will buy us a few seconds of silence."

"And above all, be ready to run if needed?" Mila asked dryly as they entered the restaurant. Michele, seemingly watching the door with an eagle eye, gave them a wave from a table near the wall. He looked put out to see Mila accompanying his sister, but he was charming enough when they were introduced and he nodded along with his sister's explanation.

"So, Mila, how have you been finding Barcelona?" He asked. "Sara, I think you would like the pasta here." He pointed at the menu with a certain expectation and Mila raised an eyebrow to herself but said nothing. It would be better not to antagonise him before they had to. When the waiter came to get the order, Sara pointedly ordered the salad instead.

"Barcelona is beautiful. Sara and I have been sightseeing together. I think my favourite place was the Casa Batlló," Mila said. Michele scowled suddenly and she blinked at him, surprised.

"I thought you didn't want to go sightseeing?" He asked his sister, hurt obvious in his voice.

"Mickey, I wanted to talk to you about that," Sara said. Mila stared at her, eyes wide, as she realised Sara was actually going to do this now. Couldn't she wait until they had eaten first? The waiter put a basket of bread down at their table and Mila took a slice. If they had to leave quickly, she at least wanted something in her stomach. "I'm dating someone."

Well, that was blunt. Mila watched, half-horrified, half-fascinated, as Michele's face went an unpleasant puce colour. "Who is he? I'll rip his legs off!"

"I would prefer if you didn't do that," Mila said calmly. It drew Michele's attention but his anger was nothing compared to Yakov's or even Yuri's and she barely blinked.

"Why? Is it one of the Russians? Is it Nikiforov?" Michele asked and Mila snorted. Michele must be completely blind to anything else not his sister if he had missed Victor's panting over the Japanese Yuuri. "I won't let him anyway near you!"

"It's Mila. I'm dating Mila," Sara snapped. Mila gestured to the waiter, hurriedly asking for another bottle of wine. Michele's brain seemed to have broken, staring at his sister with his mouth partly open and his eyes wide. "What? No comments now?" Sara asked with an edge.

"Sara," Mila cautioned. Michele glanced at her and he seemed to snap out of his surprise.

"How can you be dating her? You're not... she's not.... Sara!" He whipped his head around to stare at his sister again. Mila would almost feel sorry for Michele, he seemed so confused. The waiter brought the next bottle of wine and Mila held up her glass to be filled. It was good wine and took several sips of it as she watched the siblings stare at each other. "She's a girl."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Surprisingly enough, I did notice."

"But I can't beat up a girl!" Then Michele shot her a suspicious look. "But if you hurt my sister, I can always make an exception." Mila wanted to roll her eyes at him as well but thought he would be far less likely to accept it from her than his sister.

"Mickey!"

"What? You're my sister! And I thought you were interested in Seung-gil Lee!" Michele protested. He was ignoring Mila again and she wasn't going to accept that. She shared a rink with Yuri, Georgi and Victor, she knew how to deal with drama queens.

"I know you don't want to share your sister with anyone, but we are dating now. You need to get used to it." Michele's eyes got two sizes larger and she might have been affected if she wasn't dating Sara, whose eyes were far more beautiful than his.

"And what if I said I wasn't okay with you dating my sister?" He was like a dog peeing on something he wanted to mark as his. God, it was a good thing she liked Sara so much. Or maybe a bad thing considering Sara, despite what she said, wasn't going to drop Michele no matter how much of a ass he was being.

"Then I would leave it up to her whether she still wanted to date me or not." She didn't look at Sara at this, she didn't want to put her on the spot, but Michele did that for her.

"Mickey, you can't control who I date! I like Mila and she likes me. I brought her here so you can meet the person I'm dating but if you're going to be an idiot about this, then we'll leave."

"No, Sara, don't leave! I haven't seen you since we got here." Sara caved at the guilt-trip like Mila knew she would but their food arrived at that point so she wasn't going to complain too much. "So when did you and Mila start dating?" He forced out after the waiter had given them their food and left. He threw a scorching look Mila's way but she simply took a sip of wine and smiled.

"Two weeks," Sara lied easily. It had been more like six weeks but she had said being honest about that would definitely lead to yelling after Michele discovered how long they had hid their relationship from him. Mila kept her gaze on her food and took another sip of wine when Michele looked at her. "Mickey, stop glaring at her."

"I can't believe you dated her without telling me." He definitely had the wounded, hurt brother act down to a point. Mila was glad she only had two sisters, although they could be catty in their own right, they also knew when to step back and let Mila make her own choices. And no guilt-trips.

"You're surprised?" Mila muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michele's eyes narrowed as if he was trying to look threatening but Mila was sure that Yuri could pull it off better and that was while wearing cat ears. She grinned at Michele, more baring her teeth than anything, but kept quiet when Sara threw a warning look her way.

"Mickey, I don't have to get your permission to date. I'm twenty-two, I've wanted to date for a while. I just haven't found anyone I really liked enough." The shy smile she threw Mila's way simply made her melt and she smiled back, helplessly fond. Oh yes, that was why she was dating Sara despite her weird brother.

"I thought it was because all boys were idiots. They used to make you cry all the time!" Michele gestured wildly with his fork, some of his food flying off and almost hitting Mila. She was pretty sure that wasn't an accident but said nothing. Maybe dumping some food on him wouldn't be too crazy.

"Boys are idiots," Mila said as she took another sip of wine.

"Thank you," Michele said automatically before realising who had spoken. The look of confusion on his face made it look like he was constipated and Mila smirked to herself. This was more fun than poking fun of Victor when he was at his most ridiculous. At least Victor was aware of how dramatic and ridiculous he was, he just didn't care. Michele really seemed oblivious.

"It's a good thing I'm not a boy, isn't it?" She grinned at him again and took another bite of her meal. She had gotten one of the pasta dishes and Sara had stolen several pieces off her plate already. Michele had given them both a look everytime she did but hadn't pointed it out.

"I suppose so," Michele said resentfully. He didn't look happy about it but then again, he hadn't looked happy since Mila had sat down. She took it as a concession and continued to eat her meal.

Forty-five minutes later, they left the restaurant after finishing an uncomfortable meal which seemed to stretch on for far longer than it actually was.

"So, he doesn't like me," Mila said as she held Sara's hand, putting both of them in her pocket to ward off the chill. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me one bit." It was dark now and there were fewer people on the streets than earlier, but Mila found she loved Barcelona lit up. The cold reminded her of home but the warmth and light coming from passing restaurants and shops made her feel like she was on holiday. And to spend it with Sara as well - that was a bonus.

"He'll get used to you. Probably a lot quicker than he would if you were a guy. Besides, he's not the one dating you." Sara moved closer so they couldn't walk without bumping into each other and her hair brushed against Mila's cheek. She was a very physically affectionate person and Mila found it took her a while to get used to it. The gentle strokes of her cheek when Sara wanted to kiss her, hands fiddling with her hair when Sara was thinking, hugs just because. Her last boyfriend had only really touched her when he wanted sex and that had become dull after a while.

"Thank God for that. You're a lot prettier than he is." Mila smiled at her girlfriend and rejoiced as Sara's tan cheeks flooded with colour. "What should we do now?"

"Well, I was thinking we go back to the hotel and enjoy being together. Without my idiot brother shoving his nose in."

Okay, Sara might be a little too interested in what her brother was doing but at least Mila already knew that before they started dating. It wasn't too much of a surprise. Besides, she definitely had the most beautiful person on her arm this competition, despite what Victor babbled on about Yuuri. "Hotel sounds perfect."


End file.
